Running with the Wolves
by Wolfi-Chan
Summary: After an incident in the woods, Shun Kazami ends up getting adopted, he's now got a brother and a new set of parents. This family isn't normal though, they belong to a pack of werewolves. There may be couples. *rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

Running with the wolves

Chapter 1

Wolfie-Chan: Yes! I still have a week or so, I can continue writing and drawing! ^^ This story was inspired by Ventus Master ^^

Shun: That one, huh?

Wolfie: *nods* Disclaimer, if you please...

Shun *** **sighs* Wolfie-Chan, doesn't own bakugan, like Dan, Marucho, me, etc. But the plot is hers and her Ocs and characters that were needed to make it work.

Wolfie: Onto the story! :3

* * *

Shun was off training in the forest by his Grandpa's house. The forest seemed to be thousands of miles on way, a perfect place to train. As Shun jumped from to branch to branch, he couldn't help notice the noise, one he hadn't heard for a long time.

When he was a little kid and went over to his Grandpa's house with his mom. He would hear a noise if he went far enough into the woods that seemed to sound like a beast ready to catch him. His Grandpa had told him every time he would come back to the adults, claiming that he had heard something scarey out there, that nothing was out there.

Now Shun knew this forest like the back of his hand, his over-active imagination made it seem like that. So this didn't bother the ninja boy. The raven haired boy stopped on a branch to look around, he would find creatures like foxes, mice, and other nocturnal animals around searching for food and such. He was alone in the ocean of green tonight. Suddenly he heard the noise, it was the same; growling. He shook his head then mentally shouted to himself, _"Stop it! Nothing's here! Just you! You're alone!" _

The growls were getting louder by the second. Even when he kept telling himself nothing was ever there, his body felt completely different; he hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He looked down below, almost loosing his balance in the process. Nothing. He grinned. "_See? Nothing to fear,"_ he thought. Suddenly branches were snapping on the tree right beside him.

To his surprise, a creature that looked bigger than him with glowing gray eyes had clambered up, it was an adult. Shun stayed quiet for a few moments, why would an adult be out here in the middle of the night? A growl that matched the one earlier slipped out from the adult's lips. Shun instincts were on the edge now, as if screaming out, "_Run_!" Shun didn't waste another minute before he began racing off through the trees. The adult let out a snarl before running after him.

Shun didn't focus on how far the adult and himself were apart, just jumping form tree to tree. Unfortunately, in mid air, a wolf three times the regular size lunged in front of him, smashing the next branch Shun was going to jump to. Shun landed softly in the bushes, the wolf was no more but a few feet away, it's cold eyes locking onto him. Shun saw no option but to run again, as much as he hated it.

As he ran, the wolf was on his heels, Shun never knew he could run this fast. _"I guess when you're life's at stake, you run faster_," he noted in his brain, but that was only for a second. He had been cut a little by carelessly pushing bushes away at full speed to get away. The ninja looked for an exit to throw off this jumbo-sized beast. When he looked close enough to the left, two other wolves the size of the other were there. Turning right, he only found another one, which almost ripped off his leg. Soon he found himself bush-whacking more, at full speed, towards a clearing.

What Shun failed to noticed was a log that was beginning to mold, so when the raven haired boy stepped onto it the wood broke, his right foot was lodged into it, and caused him to fall over; when he hit the ground his foot finally broke free. A howl rang out. The three wolves stepped out into the clearing swiftly and silently. Shun's heart was beating a mile a minute now. He attempted to pick himself up, but his ankle didn't support him, so he ended up on the ground.

A wolf with red eyes and an ugly long scar across it's face came calmly through to the clearing. It growled, as if it was laughing at him or something. "End of the line, human," he said lowly. Shun's eyes were large in shock and fear. _"D-Did that thing talk!_" he mind shouted. This was freaky, like one of those high-rated movies.

Barking and snarling, burst through the night, then whimpering. An almost black wolf lunged into the middle in the clearing, right in between Shun and the scarred wolf. The wounded boy used his working leg to try to get away from the new one. The scarred wolf growled. Shun calmed down a little, was this one on his side? The wolf looked back at him, its icy eyes seemed to read him like a book; unlike the others thought its were reflecting pity and mercy.

The black one charged without warning, the navy one held its ground easily. A slightly large group came racing in, no two. When they collided, mayhem exploded. A fight. Shun could only watch and try to not get squashed by the colossal fighting beasts. Everything went black after something hard collided with the back of his head.

* * *

Shun: YOU STOPPED NOW!

Wolfie: Yep!

Shun: That's cruel...

Wolfie: Kinda; Sorry everyone who were pretty interested in what happened to Shun. But if you review, then we'll see what became of Shun Kazami in the next chapter.

Shun: How many do we need?

Wolfie: Hmmm... How about 2? Well see ya next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously on Running with the Wolves

(all summaries of last chapter will be done in Shun's POV)

_Last time I realized that the forest that surrounds my Grandpa's house wasn't exactly normal, far from it actually. There were huge wolves about the size of a bus! A whole pack of them wanted me out of the picture, chasing me like I was prey. Lucky for me, a wolf that was against them came around to help me. Its friends came to, causing a huge fight. I have no clue who won though, I got knocked out._

_

* * *

_

_Six year old Shun Kazami chased after a little brown rabbit through the forest. His mother and himself were visiting Grandpa, but Shun usually got bored and would most likely play outside. After he ran a little farther into it, now fairly deep into the forest, the rabbit threw itself into the hole. Shun crouched by the trunk then called out to it, "Come out!" He waited a little bit then looked up at the mountain that seemed miles away. He grinned, __**"Someday, I'll explore that mountain." **__His thoughts were smashed by the sound of a monstrous growling. His eyes suddenly showed fear and without a second to pass the boy ran, calling out for his mother. When he came to the house he was panting. He clung to his mother's arm, "Mommy, there's a monster in the forest!" Before Shiori, the boy's mother, could speak her father replied quite sternly, "There isn't anything, your imagination just playing tricks with you!"_

Shun's eyes opened lowly, staring at the wooden roof. "_Was it all just a dream?" _Shun thought. He looked around, he doubted it since it wasn't his room at all. A howl came through the walls from the outside, Shun forced the memories to the back of his mind. "Good, you woke up," a feminine voice told him. He quickly turned to his right. A woman that seemed to have just appeared like a ghost was at his side. He attempted to get up, but his right shoulder exploded in pain; he ended up laying back down, his left hand grabbing his shoulder, he was now in pain. "Your shoulder blade got a little bruised, I wouldn't use it too much until the bruise is mostly healed," the woman spoke.

"Anything else I should know," Shun spoke through the pain.

"You've got a twisted ankle and a bad bump on your head," the woman spoke. This woman seemed slightly familiar, her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was black like a raven's. Her eyes were calm, "What happened to you?" Shun stayed silent, nobody would believe him about what he saw.

"Rock slide," Shun lied. The woman raised a thin eyebrow,

"Really? Well then what's your name?"

"Shun Kazami. What about you?"

"Call me Hana," the woman spoke, placing a strand of hair behind her ear before she added, "You're very fast, Shun." Shun looked at her, could she had been the first wolf, if that was even possible?

"How did you know?" the boy asked, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"My husband saw you, he's the one that brang you here," Hana told him. Shun nodded but his thoughts came back to those wolves, could he have been one of them and if he was then which one? Hana sighed. She stood up and walked towards the doorway, then spoke, "You're a lucky boy, Shun Kazami, luckiest one I've ever seen." The ninja used his other arm to get into a sit up position,

"Lots of people get out of rock slides."

The woman in the kimono stopped, her voice changed to a serious tone, "I'm wasn't talking about rock slides." Shun looked at her, slightly surprised, did she actually know what was going on?

"Wait!" Shun told her. She turned around, quietly coming back to his side. Shun told her what really happened, the wolves, the fight, everything. After Hana was told a story that others would either laugh at or think it was some old tale she spoke, "I believe you. Those were Werewolves."

Shun's eyed widened, "Werewolves!" She giggled then nodded,

"Yes, both sides are werewolves; the pack under the stars and the pack of war." Shun's head was hurting even more now, werwolves had been living nearby his Grandpa's house and he didn't even know it. "_Yah, Gramps, there's nothing there but werewolves, nothing much,_" Shun thought sarcastically. Then another thing can across his mind then ended up saying it,

"How did you know about this?" Hana's smiled faded into a solemn face,

"I'm married to a werewolf, he's from Star Pack." Shun figured out on his own that the 'Pack of War' was his attackers which means he was safe; one less thing to worry about. Other issues crossed his mind, his grandpa must have been ticked off by now; he would have to leave soon or he'd be in so much trouble, this would seem like almost nothing. Shun staggered to his feet, he was at least able to stand. Since his right foot and ankle was bandaged, he had to put most his weight on his working foot. He began to limp over to the hall door.

"Thanks for the help, but if I don't get home, my Grandpa going to kill me," Shun told her. Hana's eyes filled with sorrow then easily caught up with him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Shun, some of Blood Pack's, the pack of war, members backtracked your scent to your home. When our members followed and scoped it out after the attack, there wasn't a living soul in there; the house was barely standing." Shun body shook, tears were welling up in his eyes. He looked at her in the eye, "What!" "_That's all it takes, just a small encounter like that and it wipes out the only family that's left!_" Shun thoughts screamed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am," Hana spoke.

"What's next, Am I gonna turn into a werewolf!" Shun shouted.

"No, you didn't get bitten," Hana spoke, "But the pack is deciding what to do with you." Shun almost couldn't believe she said that, it was like he was their prisoner now. He ripped his wounded shoulder from Hana's hand, causing another burst of pain. The raven haired boy leaned against the wall, he didn't care how bad his injuries were, this was insane to him. He was acting like when he lost his mom when he was eleven, childish, but who wouldn't.

"It's alright, the Alphas get the main decision, the pack gets about fifty or sixty of the decision," Hana reassured him.

"What about me, don't I get some say!" Shun shouted.

"That's one thing that varies, Shun, we'll see. Right now though, you need to rest," Hana answered. Shun calmed him self then gave up the struggle, knowing he couldn't win; he was only scared like anyone else would be, ninja or not it was a lot to take in.

It didn't take very long until footsteps, came down the hall. As they got closer, Shun got more nervous. He couldn't win against werewolves so in reality, his fate was in their hands now, or paws.

Five men and a woman entered the room. Shun wiped his tears away and looked up at them, since he was sitting down he rose to his feet though quickly after. One of them looked familiar, it was a male with dark blue hair and blue icy eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Shun, he could tell these guys were obviously important.

"I am Alexander, my pack name is Naito," the man answered calmly. The motioned to the others, "These are the heads of the positions and the Beta male." "_Pack name? These guys are secretive..."_ Shun looked over them quietly, looking into any interesting details, after that he crossed his arms and looked into the icy eyes,

"According to your wife, your pack had to decide what do you with me. What is that decision?"

The alpha's eyes once again softened, "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for your loss that I was told about, and if we seemed hostile. This has never happened in the packs before, a human with no relationships finding out our secret so this was very serious. As for the decision, you have the luxury of deciding your fate; you can join our pack or you may attempt to live a normal life like this never happened. There are consequences for both sides though." Hana smiled, as if saying, "_You're very lucky, Shun."_

"What the consequences?" Shun asked, he wasn't gonna make a conclusion until he knew what he was agreeing to.

Alexander smiled in approval but only for a second, "Since your fourteen now, almost fifteen, you'll have to have another Guardian, either relatives or foster parents. The only problem is that Blood Pack hates it when the 'prey' gets away and will do anything to take out the escapee, including attacking other humans. If you join our pack then Blood Pack has a less chance of harming you and others however, but the pack hast to have loyal members if you know what I mean."

The boy nodded, but what confused him was how he knew how old he was. The ninja watched as the six slipped away through the door as if they were shadows, leaving with only the sound of the door sliding.

A sigh was the first thing to come out of his lips. Shun hadn't noticed why, maybe the eyes all looking at him looking, like he was an animal or outcast, or that you could cut the tension in the air with only a knife. He was sure that he couldn't run, there were more of them, hopefully not like Blood Pack.

The decision echoed in his mind, to risk the lives of others and maybe himself or to join The Pack under the Stars and remain loyal to the pack for most likely his whole life, but then he wouldn't be endangering the lives of others.

Hana came closer, "Do you have an idea what to choose, Shun?"

Shun looked into her eyes then slowly nodded, a little hesitant, "I accept your husband's invite to join you all." Hana nodded a made a little bow,

"I will tell him right away, arrangements will be made. I would get some rest though."

She slipped away like the others. Shun sighed, he had to get used to this place anyway. One thing he did know was that his life wasn't gonna be the same, ever.

* * *

Wolfi: WHOO! Chapter 2 is done!

Shun: Yah, but wasn't it a little more of talking than anything.

Wolfi: To clear things up, and this is an important part of the plot.

Shun: …. Good point, again.

Wolfi: Who gonna be Shun's adoptive parents? Will he have some siblings?

Shun: The description answers that one, Wolfi...

Wolfi: Right! X( Well... What's the life of Star Pack like and will we see some of Shun attackers in the near future? Find out next chapter!

Shun: Review to get it we need double then last time.

Wofi: My lucky number, 4! :3 Anyway, see ya! Wolfie-Chan is OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously on Running with the Wolves

_I found myself in a room with a woman,who turned out to be the wife of that navy blue werewolf Alexander. He knows me somehow, but that's what confuses me. According to them, I'm the first human to find out about werewolves actually existing without any relationship to them; like...boyfriends or marriage. I was actually given the choice of joining them or not. I accepted it. Man, my life is turning upside down!_

* * *

Shun's opened his eyes again, only to feel the sting of the sunlight in his eyes, it was morning. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. _"School..." _he thought. Summer was over a month ago and Dan had gotten stuck in his class, B1, not to mention Jake.

He was going to have a great time keeping them off his back. Shun got up slowly then tried to use his wounded foot again, no good. He sighed, this was getting annoying. His hand touched something wooden suddenly. Shun took a look at it, it was a single crutch that was hand carved with a similar one beside it. Over at the wall was a pile of clean, but some were slightly cut up, clothes. Shun approached then, they were his. There was also a few more things, that looked fairly in-tacked. "_They actually...went back to get the remains of my stuff... Man..."_ Shun thought.

"What happened to you Shun! You look like something the cat dragged in!" Dan told Shun the first second he could. Dan was early for class, out of all the days it had to be that one.

"Just some training," Shun spoke, another lie, "I messed up and sprained my ankle." Shun had brought along the crutches, it would've been better; the last thing he wanted was to mess it up anymore than it already was. His shoulder was burning though, which may have eased the pain a little but not enough to not irritate the ninja.

School started, the teacher announced, "Before we get started, we have a new student. Jason Strider."

The boy stepped into the room, he wore the normal black Japanese uniform like any kid would. He had messy dusty blond hair and ocean blue eyes, but not like Alexander's eyes; more like tropical blue instead of Arctic blue. "Hey," he said simply. He walked over to his seat, right next to Shun's. Jason looked over at Shun for a second then focused again.

Shun was getting ticked off with Jason by the end of the day, he seemed stronger and faster than Shun himself, and Dan wasn't letting him forget either. When he got his things, the books that made it through the Werewolf Attack, he found a note. After reading it he headed for the top floor. Luckily the school had an elevator for teens that were in rough shape, it would have been a long time for Shun to get to all his classes if there weren't.

The top of the school was like a balcony, a six or seven story high balcony. Looking out into the city was Alice, her golden hair flowing like silk because of the wind. Alice had gotten transferred from Russia as an exchange student until December.

He approached her silently then spoke, "Hey Alice." She whirled around and obviously didn't expect him that close because she fell over the railing. Shun gasped, trying to grab her hand, only missed her by a second. A blur raced up and seemly wanted suicide. It was Jason. Jason was gaining speed after Alice as they both fell.

Shun was shocked at the outcome. When Jason got close he grabbed Alice's hand and shifted his body so his feet were facing the ground. He landed on the ground and caught Alice too. The injured boy looked down with his jaw dropped, it was obvious that something was up with Jason.

Shun had caught up with Jason, well if you called being about a block away "caught up". It seemed that Jason had disappeared in the most suspicious place, the forest of StarPack and BloodPack. He slipped into the forest, using only one of the crutches to maybe speed up. "Jason!" Shun shouted.

A dusty head appeared then disappeared again. After a minute or two it popped up for a second time, "Okay, what!" He emerged from the forest with is backpack.

Shun walked on silently, he had enough of any people treating him lower than a human being or werewolf. Jason was easily keep up though.

"What the heck were you trying to tell me!" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"You're a-!" Shun replied before Jason placed a hand over his mouth, making sure he didn't speak.

"Hold that thought! I smell something...Get down until I can get a clear scent," Jason spoke. Shun took Jason's hand off his face and slipped down to his knees. A small breeze came through the forest. Jason's eyes widened. _"Great..." _Shun thought.

The blue eyed teen helped Shun get to his feet, "We've got to get into the trees."

"I can't climb, idiot! I'm on crutches for crying out loud, I can barely walk!" Shun shot back. It felt good for a second until Jason crouched and looked up at a tree,

"I'll carry you up then."

"Wait you can't carry me up-" Shun replied then was interrupted again by Jason,

"Look, you know I'm a werewolf! Trust me, I can take the weight. But unless you'd like to become BloodPack's next chew toy before your ceremony, then I'd just listen," Jason snapped.

Shun had to admit, Jason was talking sense. The teens got into a piggyback position then Jason chose a tree and began to climb up it. Shun's job was to hang on, which was a bit tricky because of his bruised shoulder blade.

They went at least halfway up the tree then clambered onto the strong branch. Shun got off Jason's back before he stalked to the middle of a strong branch. The ninja tried to follow him to see what was going on, but Jason glared at him and growled.

"Hey, what ceremony were you talking about?" asked Shun quietly, a little too curious.

"It's called a Pack Ceremony, it's were you get a Pack name, your heritage is spoken about, pretty much your apart of the Pack, officially," Jason whispered back, "Which reminds me, do you know how loud the pack was shouted over you! I couldn't get to sleep 'till an hour after midnight!"

Shun rolled his eyes then focused on the deadly force below somewhere. Sure enough, wolves came out of the forest. He could just hear Jason growl, "They're on my family's territory."

The wolves scented the air then one of them spoke, an updraft carried the voice upwards, "I smell the clean scent of stardust from the mountains, and a hint of living meat." Shun shivered at the words, the hunting group knew they were somewhere nearby.

Without any warning, Jason jumped into a dive formation and lunged off, in mid air, as fast as the speed of light, Jason was a dusty blond wolf. He landed on a smaller wolf who yelped and threw him off. Both of them growled.

"_Look who fell out of the tree? You're gonna be sorry, pal," one voice mocked._

_ "__**You're**__ the one who's gonna be sorry for trespassing on StarPack's __territory," Jason's voice snapped back._

Both of them were circling like two sharks in the water. They were going to fight for his sake, and what bothered Shun the most was the feeling of being so helpless,

The black wolf pup, about Jason's size, leaped onto Jason, who couldn't dodge because of one of the other four bit into his hind leg. The wolf bit into his back as he pressed down on Jason.

Jason moved his muzzle, the wolf let go and yowled; Jason had bitten him and the cry sounded like that move packed a lot of pain. Shun couldn't help but think that a bite that strong would've been delivered to him if StarPack didn't arrive in time, it definitely made Shun a little more greatful for what they had done in that short time.

Jason kicked back, smashing his hind paws into the other wolf. The other two that were on standby, lunged at him. Jason dodged in time then howled. The four pups growled with their ears pressed against their hands, before tackling the StarPack pup.

From Shun's view, it looked like a dog pile taken literally by a bunch of furious girls, except biting and clashing were included. Jason's wolf howl sounded again, another howl returned in minutes.

The blood-bathed pups darted off into the forest, leaving a bleeding wolf Jason on the ground. Shun wanted to come down but he couldn't find a way down.

"You okay, Jason!" Shun called.

"Been better but yah," Jason said as he turned back into his human form. His clothes a bit ripped and he was bleeding pretty bad too, Shun really couldn't help but feel guilty for hating him.

A small group of StarPack wolves emerged from the underbrush. They all looked full size, unlike the BloodPack hunting group.

A black and gold wolf looked up in the tree, cocked his head and changed his form into a man. His clothes looked traditional and were black. His black hair was messy with streaks and spots of gold. The steel gray eyes locked onto the boy, "How'd you get up there?"

Shun replied, "We got ambushed by a hunting group. Jason...he got me up here."

The man nodded then clambered up swiftly to Shun's branch and retrieved him, jumping back down gracefully.

Jason had already been taken off to the heart of the territory by the other three by the time Shun was down. The steel eyed man changed back to his wolf form and laid down, giving Shun the 'let's go' look.

Shun grabbed his stuff and clambered onto the wolf's back. It dashed off in mere seconds, towards the house.

The house was oddly quiet, making it feel so awkward for Shun to just walk in. Not quite used to the place, the ninja tried to find the right bedroom, but it felt like hours until Shun got close to it. Hana's voice echoed down the halllway, "I'll authorize the treatment on the child immediantly." Shun froze and quietly listened in. Another voice spoke,

"I have it here, I'll get Yuki to do preform it."

"No, Kosumo should, it'll make it easier," Hana's voice replied.

"Alright, I'll send him."

The human registered the new names in his head then suddenly Hana was right beside him. "Have a nice day?" she asked.

Shun shrugged, "Got ambushed after school..." Hana's expression grew solemn,

"They're still hot on your trail. They must know you're here otherwise it would've been pointless."

"_They're still hot on your trail"_ those words echoed through Shun's mind, they are still after him. "Will they come here?" Shun asked, hoping they they wouldn't.

Hana shook her head, "Even a large patrol cannot take all of StarPack, it would be disastrous if we won. Most of the pack would be injured and the Healers would be frantically trying to get all the right herbs. They would soon begin to starve and the Beta werewolves would go insane then..." Hana bit her lip and cut herself off, "It would be vise-versa for us, except for the Beta Wolves."

The blacked haired boy nodded but stayed silent, he understood what she meant but could only say it in his mind, "_They'd start attacking humans and killing and eating them to feed themselves."_ Shun felt his stomach twist and turn, trying to climb up his throat; the very thought of his friends being killed like that was sickening.

Hana gave one last word, "Your Pack Ceremony is when the sunset is about to end. Someone will send for you and lead you up to the mountains."

Shun nodded then continued his search to find his room again. After about three doors into the middle of the second floor of the dojo, it seemed familiar enough.

When he opened the door, a young man of nineteen or maybe even twenty was sitting near the middle of a normal looking room sorting out herbs of all kinds. Instead of it being empty, it had all the things that made it look like a bed room; an actual bed, a desk, two dressers and a couple over things.

"Come in, Kazami Shun. I am Kosumo," the man told the teenage ninja. The man had dark eyes, almost completely black iris and pupils, and his hair was a dark shade of grey. Shun hobbled in quietly,approaching the werewolf. "Sit and we can begin."

Shun did as instructed then asked, "Begin what?"

"Just a complete diagnosis of your condition and then we'll get some medication on the injuries, including that foot of yours," Kosumo replied. Shun shot him a confused look. Halin added, "We couldn't tell if some things were working or not, since you were unconscious."

He opened his brown leather jacket to reveal a bag, he took it off and quite easily took out a tools and began the diagnosis.

"What's your actual name?" Shun ended up asking.

"Halin," Kosumo spoke, still focusing on his work._ "__They have some strange names," _Shun thought. Halin mumbled, "That's fine."

It was quiet as he continued the diagnosis, obviously knowing exactly what to do. Soon it was on to the sprained ankle. Halin put a little pressure on it, a burst of pain set in and the ninja ended up jerking it away. "It's definitely a sprained ankle, moderate but not impossible to fix. It'll need treatment so we can speed up the healing."

Shun accepted the treatment easily and watched. After taking off the old bandage, Kosumo took out a small green bottle and poured out a little then rubbed the oil gently onto the ankle. The healer sprinkled a powder onto it as well before leaving to get some extra things he would need. Kosumo left for a short period of time before coming back with a mixed liquid and poured it onto a bandage before finally rewrapping it in a fresh bandage.

After examining the other wounds at treating them with the right herbs and techniques, Kosumo bowed then left the room. He stopped at the door and told the ninja, "Oh, we kinda made this room your bedroom; got all the stuff it needed to look like it."

The hours Shun had left to burn, after having dinner in his room, were the most boring and longest he had ever experienced. He would've practiced his martial arts but he was injured and didn't want it getting any worse, so he decided to do homework and other stuff to keep him busy. The ninja ended up looking around the huge house, which interested him because it was as big as his but with four more floors. The halls looked fairly normal except for the fact that there was a few boxes in one hallway, the rest in a lone room similar to his own before school. The other was a teenage girl's room and two master bedrooms, one not yet set up and the other looked like it was nicely organized. Sometimes he'd see pictures and even swords hanging off the walls on the higher floors but that was about it.

Soon the black haired man with gold flecks came to get him. "Kazami Shun, it is sunset now. It's time to face the pack," he told the ninja. Shun nodded but kept silent, he had to face his new life now.

The turrain was rocky as they passed the forest into the rocky mountains. The golden flecked wolf named Cleon or Kimu. In the distance Shun could hear howling, accompanied by the waterfall on the other side of the mountain. The raven haired boy had never travelled to this high up, especially on a wolf bareback.

Shun's eyes widened when he saw the meeting place. It wasn't easy to locate either, since huge rocks stuck out to hide the cavern. There were a whole colony of wolves, big and small, old and young; at least a hundred were present. Naito and Hana stood on a cliff high above the crater or wolves, the Beta Female and Male on the ridge diagonal to the Alohas lower down. The ninja's throat tightened up, he was getting nervous already.

When Naito noticed Kimu and the boy then howled, "_As you all know, the boy we rescued from Bloodpack is going to join us. So tonight we give him a Pack Ceremony."_

Kimu swiftly padded over and let the teen dismount before running at full speed down the rocky edge and into the crowd. As if Shun had some disease, Naito moved to the side but Hana whispered in his ear, "Let them catch your scent on the wind so they can memorize it as one of their own. Move to the edge of the cliff."

Shun tried to see any emotion but Hana was wearing a traditional Japanese mask that looked like a dog with green tints and wood brown as the main colour. She also wore a tunic that reached her ankles with a long skirt that brushed against her indian-looking boots.

Shun swallowed his fear away and walked up to the cliff's edge. The wind tried to blow him right off but the ninja stood like a stone, looking down at the large audience. Shun could just see some wrinkle their noses but a few didn't, one of them was the injured Jason.

"_He's human! Does he have any relationships within our pack!" _one large dark brown wolf snarled.

_"No, we gave him a choice and that is final. He is joining us," _Naito replied calmly.

"_We do not need another mouth to feed!"_ the other snapped back.

_"He's fast, his home was in Bloodpacks territory. He would've been killed before he crossed the border, he'll be good at hunting, no doubt."_

_ "What about __**us**__, if he joins Bloodpack will surely fight us?"_

Naito growled, anger burned in his eyes, _"Then we can have a reason to not only heal our races scars from mythology but also get rid of the very thing that makes them true."_

"_A human isn't as good as a werewolf! We'll have to change back to our human form every time we have to talk to him! It'll be bothersome to teach him anything with other cubs," _another spoke.

"I can hear what your saying!" Shun shouted, frustration poured out. He felt cast out from them, like they didn't want him, and he hated every moment of it.

Every werewolf looked at him with wide eyes. Then Naito spoke, "_You have Urufu shita!"_

Shun raised an eyebrow then asked, "And that is?"

"_In English it is called 'Wolf Tongue'. You can understand us in our wolf form; hearing our voices as if we were humans instead of howling and barking. It is very rare among humans, Hana has it but I haven't seen or heard of any other human with this ability since I met my wife,"_ Naito explained then called out,_ "Does this answer your questions! He has a rare gift. Why should we cast him out like we were when stories of our kind arose and wolf hunting began?"_

_ "I agree. It would be like throwing out one of our own pups into the world, cruel," _the Beta male added.

To Shun's relief, many others were also agreeing with this statement. Only a third were against the idea, but the rest were mainly just agreeing or sure enough it will be alright.

"_Now, I should speak of his family and such but it has been reported from Kimu and three others that his guardian is either dead under the rubble or became...a monster..."_ Naito continued, _"We need parents to at least Foster him."_

Starpack's members grew deadly silent, nobody wanted him for a son; Shun didn't show it but it felt horrible. Something quickly caught the ninja's attention, he noticed two wolves disappear into the shadows of the slope, which was the slower but easier way to get up to the top ledge. Naito sighed then Hana spoke instead, "We thought you might be like this but luckily we have a pair of werewolves that were not only willing but eager to take him for an adopted son."

Shun couldn't help but he surprised that from a pack that was dead silent, two wolves would want a human son that was at first was being rejected.

They appeared quietly. The larger and more powerful looking one, most likely Shun's adopted father, had an amazing fiery orange coat with ocean blue eyes. The smaller and delicate looking one, Shun's adopted mother, had dusty blond fur. The most amazing thing about her was that she looked poised and delicate but her eyes were looking defensively into the crowd.

The raven haired boy looked down at into the crowd to just see Jason trying to hide himself.

_"Meteo and Kagayaki shall take him as their son, the forms are already signed and filled out. Shun Kazami, do you accept this and what the pack offers you, in both suffering and prosperity, and the terms we follow?"_

"Yes," Shun replied, looking right into the Alfa male's eyes. Naito dripped his head, nodding in approval. "_The last thing this boy needs is a pack name, one that when he reaches the rocks of the __mountain, meetings, or events with werewolves he shall be called as such."_

Lost of names rang out in waves, many are unkind and cruel. Meteo spoke, looking at his new son, "_Ookami."_

Everyone is silent, Shun looks back at him and asked, "Wolf?"

Meteo nodded, "_Not one werewolf has ever been called Ookami, so why not a boy that will be raised and treated like one, training with other cubs, travelling among Starpack. I shows he is apart of us, that we aren't taking him in like he is some outcast and out of pity."_

_ "A very good point, Meteo," _Naito tells the lower ranked wolf, "_Do you accept that name, it can never be changed?"_

Shun nodded and Hana walked over with a teen sized mask like hers only black with a few freshly painted flecks and markings like the wind of dusty blond, orange, and grey. "Hold it up," Hana whispered and held it closer. Shun did as instructed and held it high over his head, a moment later Naito threw up his head and howled out the new member's name. Soon the cries erupted, shouting out his new Pack Name, "_Ookami! Ookami!"_

Naito lowered his head and nodded before looking out to his pack, "_That is all for tonight, sleep well."_

The pack slowly disappeared into the shadows, heading back to wherever they lived. Kagayaki laid down and let Shun climb on. The five of them came back to the forest and to the house. Shun looked up at the moonlight, it looked nice under above the forest. The ninja had never really stopped to think about it but now it, it felt nice to relax.

In the house Shun got to see his new parent's human form, his father's build looked quite big, his hair mop-like but was the same orange colour and eyes. Meteo was fairly tall too. Kagayaki was much smaller but was thin and delicate looking but that seemed like an illusion, she wasn't as fragile as she seemed. She had beautiful soft looking hair which almost reached her ankles, tied in a ponytail.

Shun could just catch Jason slipping into the house, and the ninja wasn't the only one. Kagayaki gave him the hard look that Shun had seen before then spoke, "Jason Strider! Why are you acting so slippery!" Jason looked at her then spoke and tried to change the subject, "I wondered why you got me into school! I can see why!"

"Yes, Jason; but we thought you could bond with your new brother that way," Meteo said with anger in his voice. Shun's mouth almost dropped, the kid he was so annoyed about was his new brother. _Just one more thing I have to get used to..._ Shun thought.

* * *

Wolfi: Finally done! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! So I think you still wanna read more!

Shun: Any questions this time?

Wolfi: You know it! What will training be like? What new skills will Shun learn? Will the new brothers get along a little?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously on Running with the Wolves

_I can't believe it, a guy named Jason entered my class and by the end of the day he's the best athlete and he saves Alice from a drop from the top of the school without hurting himself in the process. Of course, he had to be a werewolf. On the way back to my soon-to-be home, I find myself in another encounter with BloodPack. My Pack Ceremony didn't go as planned but I did get accepted into the family, have two werewolf parents and Jason as a brother._

* * *

Now, Shun was up to the sound of stirring branches and howling but he didn't care to get up; he was too tired from the long day before. The new bed was comfy and warm enough that the teen had no desire to wake up and feel the cool air of that drifted around the room; maybe after another hour of sleep. He mentally slapped himself and eventually eased out of bed and got himself ready for the day without putting any weight on the injured foot.

A knock came at the door, at first the injured boy wondered why only to remember something else. Shun had been told the night before that he would receive Kosumo's treatment in the morning on weekends and after school on the weekdays, he'd also begin training once his ankle and shoulder blade had made a full recovery. Shun quickly answered after getting fully dressed, "Come in." Kosumo, Meteo and Kagayaki stepped into the room. Remembering the morning treatment, Shun sat down cross-legged on the floor, Kosumo following the boy's lead and began to examine the current state of the bruise on his shoulder blade, rolling up the shirt from the back.

His new parents sat on either side of him, Kagayaki bit her lip at the sight of his back, her facial expression was full of worry, and Shun easily caught her expression, "How bad does it look?" Kagayaki was quiet.

"Not too bad now, it's turning dark purple, but the swelling has gone down," Kosumo replied.

"How bad was it before?"

"It looked more sore and swollen than before and a very deep shade of red around the purple, almost dark crimson red, it looked like one wrong move and it would break the skin and start to bleed," the man replied.

Shun didn't exactly like the sound of that, he wasn't a doctor but it didn't sound very good. The boy stayed silent, a cool and liquid feeling appearing on his back; a certain liquid that Halin was gently rubbing into the bruise. "Don't worry, just sleep on your stomach for a few nights and it should recover in a week and a half at most; I'd say in a couple days though if you're careful."

Shun gave a quiet nod then they moved onto the ankle. Kosumo grinned and replied, "Or maybe that bruise will be gone sooner, since your ankle seemed to be doing very well." The simple procedure of testing pressed, it seemed to be much better than in the last few days.

After the final medical check and treating the twisted ankle was done, Kosumo departed the room with a bow. Meteo and Kagayaki followed, the only difference was Kagayaki telling him, "Breakfast is ready, you can come to the dinning room and get it, or do you want me to get it?"

Shun was silent before replying, surprised on how used his new mother was to having a new member of the family; but on the other hand she could be faking, either way Shun became solemn, "No, I'm not that helpless." Shun got up, grabbed his crutch and left the his room.

After the quiet breakfast, Shun hobbled his way outside only to meet Meteo in wolf form. He was laying down on his side, facing away from him in the small clearing. He was stretched out with his eyes closed as the sun shone on his bright orange pelt. The fully grown werewolf caught Shun's movement by sound, opened his eyes and lifted lifted his head, shifting so he could hold his gaze towards him. "_Shun,"_ Meteo spoke as he lifted himself up into a normal laid down position, this time with his back to the sun.

Shun gave a solemn look, "What?" The werewolf gave him a dog-like grin before continuing,

_"Would you like to see the mountain home of the others? I could take you."_

Shun stared straight faced at him then turned to the mountain. Back when he was six, that was his goal in life. He had grown out of his childish dream overtime, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about it still. **"**_**It would be nice to know the place..." **_Shun shrugged, "I guess so."

"_Go get your mask first," _Meteo replied. Shun sighed and hobbled back into the house to retrieve it.

When he got to his room, he found the mask on the dresser along with a black tunic with dark brown pants along with a grey belt. As he held them out, he saw they were handmade. "_**Did Kagayaki make this?"**_ He couldn't help but think. Deciding to try them on, Shun found them to be a little big, but they didn't fall off his body at least. Tying the belt over the tunic, Shun kept them on and took the mask, tying the string to the belt, before leaving to go back outside.

When he opened the door to the forest again, Meteo looked solemn but also pleased. "_Climb on."_ Shun nodded as he approached his werewolf foster parent. He held onto the fur and clambered up his side before hoisting himself up onto the werewolf's back.

The orange wolf got up and rushed into the forest with great speed, Shun had tensed his hands on the fur with surprise at the sudden bolt of speed but now was feeling a little more comfortable with it after Shun picked up his body a little more, like a rider on two-point with a horse.. Keeping his head low, he watched the forest fly by him. It felt nice to be in the wind, he hadn't been able to feel so calm since that horrible night.

Soon the forest suddenly disappeared, transforming into the rocky mountain terrain. At first the path was the same from last night but suddenly Meteo turned to his left. The ninja held on as the werewolf sped up an unknown path, which lead up a steep hill. Quickly reaching the top, they went speeding downhill. The dip in the earth path headed right into a fissure in the wall of the rock. Meteo did nothing to slow down, he just raced in.

Darkness filled Shun's vision, but his foster father seemed to know exactly where he was going. Shun could feel him turn and soon was able to see better, but only the rock walls all around. The wind howled like ghosts as they sped farther into darkness.

Finally, light spilled into the cave, signalling the end of the tunnel. Shun closed his eyes before they burst into the light. It was then did Meteo finally slow down.

After opening his eyes, Shun could see they were on a rock pathway, right by a waterfall; the waterfall fell into a pool of water and slipped under the earth in a fierce river. The rocky ledge acted like a staircase downwards towards the rocky caves that were spread all over. One side of the mountain looked like a watching post for enemies while the other side was a steep hill, but the teen couldn't see where it would go because the other rocks. The werewolves were everywhere, some were sunbathing, like Meteo was before, some young werewolves were playing, and some were doing specific things in small groups.

Meteo then slowed down to a slow pad, much like a leisure walk. The height of where they were travelling was surprisingly high, luckily the rocks were structurally sound enough to hold their weight. It didn't seem to bother Meteo, as if this was a regular path he took.

As they descended down, Shun couldn't help but think of how many of these werewolves wished he had died rather than join their pack. "_What's wrong Ookami?" _Meteo's voice echoed in the human's head.

"...Nothing's wrong..." Shun replied with a little hesitation due to the fact he didn't recognize his pack name yet.

"_How about you put that mask of yours to good use?" _Meteo spoke. Shun had almost forgotten about it, he untied it from the belt before fitting it over his face, it fit fairly well, before tying the string at the back of his head. It was quite smooth and he was actually able to see as clear as if he didn't have one on.

Soon they came to the base of the rock terrain that sprouted upwards, many nearby wolves perked their ears and lifted their heads to see the newcomer appear in their land. One golden furred wolf in particular looked over a ridge, with its bloody paws dangling off the the stone, the stone silver eyes watching his every move.

The stares were getting very uncomfortable as the number of wolves watching him increased, soon almost a fourth of the pack was watching them, Meteo paid no attention whatsoever while Shun pressed his body against the werewolf's back, he hated being the center of attention to the very species that destroyed his, fairly, simple life. One especially made him uncomfortable, there was one golden furred wolf that watched him on a ledge above the two, his bloody paws dangled over the ridge with his muzzle and chest stained red as well, as if he wanted the human to see the blood of his prey.

"_Don't worry about the blood on some of the members' paws and muzzle, they are either Hunters or Warriors, one specializes in fighting while the hunters stalk prey for the rest of the pack, mainly the elders, mothers who cannot hunt at that point, and pups,"_ Meteo tried to reassure him.

Soon the werewolves that observed them as they appeared left to do their own tasks, as if nothing had happened. After they left, Meteo started to clamber up the various ridges, some were like cliff edges while some where like sharp hills, and padded towards a darkened cave. "_I used to spend a lot of time here before you came into our family,"_ Meteo commented as he stepped into the cave.

At first it looked deserted, that is until Meteo slipped more into the darkness the cave provided, then glowing eyes stared at them, the darkness enveloped most of their bodies, some had lighter fur colours but most dissolved into blackness. Among the glowing eyes that were trying to see if the boy was trustworthy to enter or not, there were a pair of friendly grey ones; Kimu. It was oddly silent, it was almost surprising they may have insulted him at his ceremony the night before, not a single one of them spoke; as if waiting for something. Finally a strong and masculine voice broke through the silence, "_Meteo, I wasn't expecting you here today. I thought you were going to be with your new son?"_

Meteo quickly bowed his head for a moment before replying, _"Iwa, you haven't lost your sense of smell yet and your humour is much to be desired."_

_"True, then I shall keep my speciality to fighting techniques,"_ the werewolf named Iwa replied. The wolf eased up onto its four paws and padded over. "_Let me introduce myself before I start to ramble on like a elderly wolf; I am Iwa, The Warriors' Head. I was one of the men that met you when you first arrived in our borders."_

Shun already figured out that "Head" was the same as "Leader," some of the terminology was easier than others. Seeing the Iwa's shadowed body come stealthily closer, Shun could he had dark brown fur like bark and was a couple metres taller then Meteo, muscular enough to convince Shun to take him seriously and not provoke him, and even thought his forest green eyes had a glint of amusement to them underneath the look he seemed dangerous, it was no wonder he was the Warriors' Head.

The wolf looked down on him, looking for any flaws in him or defects, his lips pulled slightly into a small fanged-tooth grin that only a wolf could make, "_He's in good shape- which is to be expected since he survived BloodPack's hunting party- he looks like he'll be a good fighter after some training. He's gonna be a fast one too, I agree with Naito on that remark, and maybe with some practice he can acquire some good tricks in fighting, he may be able to wrestle with some of the cubs after some training, of course the first thing he'll learn will be for his own good before anything else."_

"_Of course,"_ the orange furred wolf spoke with his head raised. Shun, who had been looking down to avoid any eye contact, looked up at the green eyes of the large wolf. Another spark of amusement appeared in his eyes, "_Not scared anymore, are you? That's good, overcoming that will make everything easier; they say we smell fear but in fact it radiates off humans, we can sense it like prey. Anyway, there is nothing to be afraid of here. You'll earn the others trust eventually, you just need to prove yourself to them, and a little tip young Ookami: the Heads are most important ones to gain trust at first, then work your way through the pups, then the others."_

Shun gave a strong nod, signalling we was ready for the new life he was going to have. With that many of the eyes disappeared, the other Warriors blended into the shadows once more. As the two left, Iwa watched them, only at the a last glance back did the human teen see the wolf meld into the cave.

After a short travel scaling the mountain peak, the two approached another cave a little higher up and diagonal from the Warrior's cave. Inside were a whole different set of eyes staring back at them, unblinking, only thins time there were no allies Shun had met before. Instead of the Head coming to meet them fairly quietly, Shun heard a laugh that echoed out of the cave.

A lean moss coloured wolf with misty blue eyes appeared out of the darkness. "_So the boy that survived has come... I am Mori, the Hunter's head," _the werewolf replied.

"_He'll teach you who to survive on your own and hunt," _Meteo replied.

"_Yes.."_ Mori replied with monotone voice, "_And I expect you to be as fast as everyone says you are; I will not be easy on you."_

Shun gave a nod, agreeing to the Head's standards; he figured the last thing he needed was to make him disliked among one of the higher ranked ones.

_"I guess we'll have to see what you have to work on, correct?"_

Shun nodded.

"_Correct?" _the werewolf repeated.

"Yes, sensei," Shun finally replied, knowing Mori wanted to be answered verbally.

_"Mori, don't bee too hard on him at first. Remember what he's gone through in such a short time,"_ Meteo told the other one. Shun felt a bit offended, he wasn't weak, he could take it!

_"I may consider it, Meteo, but you know that food and survival is similar yet different than fighting; I do things my way, and Iwa does it another, and you do it another way as well, but they are all connected," Mori_ replied.

"_Agreed,"_ Meteo replied.

_"I'm sorry, I wish I could talk a little more, but I have to set up the next hunting party and see how much the our family needs; a Head's work is never done until the moment he breathes his last or becomes too hold to uphold it," _Mori added before sinking back into the shadows, the eyes waiting for him.

Shun was expecting to continue farther up, only to head over to the side. This cave was much more different, it was not shrouded in shadows but on the side, there were slices between the rocks, enough of a crack to let light illuminate the large space that was shaped like a circle. There were organized shelves of herbs and medical supplies all along the sides and small springs of water on either side, coming out of the walls and into deep pools of water. There was also a tunnel that had wolves moving in and out of it; some with herbs, some without.

_"This is were the Healer's work, they're cave is below this one,"_ Meteo informed him. All the Healer's stopped their work to see the ones who had entered, Kosumo was one of the various wolves working there.

A white she-werewolf gave a small grin as she moved forward, abandoning her work, a smaller black, and white one with deep green eyes stayed at her side.

"_So this is the one we hard about fairly up close..Ookami," the smaller one spoke._

The larger one nodded, "_Yes, but that doesn't mean he caused a large amount of trouble, but I have to admit that it was nice to know some humans are quite in shape...and good looking."_ With that statement the larger she-wolf nudged the smaller one.

A tan she-wolf moved gracefully threw the crowd of wolves that had appeared from the depths of the cave. "_Kawa, Kan, please let the newcomer alone, we have work to do still and members of the pack need those herbs prepared for faster healing. Kawa, you should know better."_

The white one, Kawa, tensed her jaw before bowing her head of a moment, "_Yes, Juhi."_

_"I will let it slide because it is an extremely rare event, but please don't get too distracted," _her voice raised so that it echoed through the cave, "_That means you all as well."_

The wolves left to tend to their work, tending to quite a few things. Shun noticed something different than the other groups, some were in their human form, mixing herbs of all kinds together to create different formulas. His attention was broken by the Head.

"_Hello, young human,"_ came the female voice. Shun looked into her eyes, her eyes seemed to show that she was passive, probably more passive than the rest of the Heads.

"_It is nice to see you are well... Is your ankle and shoulder healing well?"_

Shun nodded, "Yes."

_"Good, by the way I am Juhi, I think you can already guess I am the Head here, correct?"_

Shun gave another strong nod, "Yes, Juhi-san." Shun hadn't used this many honorifics on a day-off, especially to something that didn't seem to exist days before, he would have to get used to that too.

"_Which reminds me, how are those cuts doing, Meteo? Beta Wolves aren't the friendliest of werewolves,"_ Juhi asked.

"_They are healing well, thanks to Healers like you," _Meteo replied.

"_Thank you, Meteo, that's kind of you to say so, but it is an honour to help heal a brave Warrior like yourself,"_ Juhi replied calmly.

_"I think you have your mouth full* at the moment, so I think we will continue on,"_ Meteo informed the higher ranked werewolf before leaving the cave, Shun was trying hard to see how things work in that cave, since it was the most busiest and brightest of the three, but he could return some other time if he wished.

They continued to the top cave, missing one cave near the top, Shun was informed it was the Betas' cave but they rarely spent time in there because of their duties. The teen discovered this was true, he could see a brown furred she-wolf with green intelligent eyes race out of the dark cave, barely missed them as she leap to the cliff they were on, and practically bounced off cliffs to wherever she was heading.

"What is a Beta's duty anyway?" Shun ended up asking as they neared the entrance.

"_Well if both Alphas die or are absent for some reason, the Betas step in, they are practically training for the role of a Leader and sometimes send out messages to the others," _Meteo replied simply.

As soon as he spoke those words, the Alphas were staring down at him from a cliff near the back of the cave. There was a couple holes in the ceiling, but not too many that it was completely filtered.

"_Welcome Ookami and Meteo," _Naito greeted, "_I trust you have seen most of this part of our territory."_

"_We have,"_ Meteo spoke.

"_Have you met the Betas?"_ Naito added. Meteo shook his head quietly. A fiery haired wolf with golden eyes came back into the cave, a borwn furred she-wolf with green eyes came soon after. "_This is Hono and Mokuzai."_

Mokuzai grinned and spoke kindly, "_It is nice to meet you, welcome to our pack."_

Hono added a strong nod and added, "_I agree, but make sure you prove your worth. The decision was hard enough as it is, and I think it would be best if we didn't have another argument over you." _Personally, Shun liked Hono's wife than Hono himself; but he'd have to prove his worth to the pack anyway.

Hana added her own words as she stood by her husband's side, "Did you enjoy it, Ookami?" Shun looked up at the only human in the whole pack and spoke, "It was alright."

"At least you have an idea of the territory," Hana added. The boy was quiet, he just shrugged. With that Naito spoke an interesting peice of information, "_Meteo, you fought three beta wolves at practically at once two nights ago while holding your ground, are your wounds' well treated and remaining closed?"_

_"They are fine, thank you,"_ the orange furred wolf spoke. Finally things clicked, Meteo was a Warrior and he had fought that night.

"What exactly happened that night?" Shun asked, he really didn't know what happened then and now seemed like the best time to ask. Silence struck them before Naito started speaking.

_Flashback_

_Naito's POV_

I watched from the cliff edge of the the Alphas' cave as he watched the prey being shared by the rest of the pack. My had left to go back to the house, about a kilometre and a half from there. StarPack had little contact with BloodPack even thought they had lived in the same mountain regions for decades, yet they were arch enemies that could never make equal terms with one another, if was surprising that they had made hunting boundaries, they simply had different laws. Dusk was dwindling away as the wind blew across StarPack's mountain. The wind smelled of prey and the forest, suddenly a smell of dried blood sliced through the air; an ominous and disgusting smell.

Iwa rushed up the mountains with ease, his Warriors were beginning to assemble. "_Naito, they will cross our borders soon. It's a party of four or five, maybe six...He's there too."_ I glanced over at him with surprised eyes, **he** was with them.

_"A hunting party,"_ Mori spoke from below one ledge, with one leap he joined them on the ledge that overlooked the forest and territory.

"_Iwa, get your Warriors together and get ready for me to lead you,"_ I declared calmly. Iwa shifted his weight nervously, most likely because of the rare occurrence of both myself leading the Warrior sector as I did one before and BloodPack making the risky move of rushing into our territory.

"_Should I assemble my Hunters, we know that their leader would not go without backup," _Mori added.

"_Are you sure your Hunters are ready for a fight?"_ I asked.

"_If that would end BloodPack and their vicious ways, they would fight until dawn,"_ the head of Hunters replied.

"_Very well, get them ready, but only as scouts and backup, if the fight is smaller than we anticipate, then you all wait in the shadows as the last guard to our home," _I replied then the two dispersed to get ready for the fight ahead. The Betas, Hono and Mokuzai, and Juhi met me as I started down the mountain.

"_Naito-san, may I assist you in the fight?" _Honoasked.

"_Yes Hono, Monkuzai I would like you to stay here just in case, I don't want all of the Heads out in battle, and Juhi, please select a few of your healers so we can recover injured quickly," _I asked.

With a nod from Juhi, the Head of Healers and the Beta Female left as Hono and I raced onward. When we crossed the ledges where the Hunters and Warriors had gathered.

"_Let's move!" _Mori and Iwa announced at almost the same time before leaping off the ledge and running alongside us, the rest behind us. The Healers chosen quickly raced down and dashed into the Hunter's group, merging into the crowd.

We rushed up the ledge, single file, and into the cave that hid out headquarters. Once we made it out, we were able to split up into two groups. Once it was easy to see where everyone was apart of, we raced into the forest.

I glaced to my left, I could just see Mori disappear into the forest along with the Hunters and Healers, getting ready to see who would cross our borders, then I set my gaze to the road ahead. I continued head on with Hono and Iwa, the wind carried the strong sent of BloodPack, they were close, they had broken the few laws that were equal to our own, or at least what we always guessed. The trees did nothing to harm us, our fur was getting thicker which made even more protective from the terrain. A lone howl blew through the trees, signalling caught prey.

Suddenly six or seven BloodPack members appeared as we burst through the underbrush. I snarled and lunged at the largest one in the middle, slamming into its body and sinking my teeth into the neck. A snarl of pain and curses swept out of its mouth, then it lowered its head and bit into my leg. Pain sprung into my foreleg, this move was known to maim if the jaw was strong enough.

With a snarl, I let go, my leg was released soon after but the wolf sprung up, attempting to grab my neck and use to momentum for power. Quickly seeing what it was trying to do, I twist my body then bite down near its face. It snarls streams of curses as it tries to break away before whimpering as the wound grows bigger and bigger. Finally others come into assist me, I dash off a short distance before leaping over the bushes after smelling the extremely strong scent.

I find myself in the middle of a clearing in StarPack territory, the Leader himself on my left. He growled in anger of disturbing his hunt, his blood red eyes locked onto me in rage. I started to hear shuffleing from me right, most likely BloodPack's latest prey, and turned my head to see a boy.

He looked at me with fear stricken pale brown eyes, trying to figure out what to make of this and my sudden appearance. I felt sorry for him, his state of fear and shock proved he had never seen a werewolf, let alone be guilty of messing with BloodPack; he was simply an innocent boy that had fallen prey to them.

I failed to see the pack leader's charge, bashing into me and trying to tear open my neck. I held my ground and returned the favour by biting into the front of his neck. Suddenly the rest of the warriors and Hunters came rushing in as BloodPack members came to give the advantage to the three Hunting wolves; utter mayhem exploded. The BloodPack leader snarled, released me and reared up onto hind legs, teeth showing and fur prickled in aggression. As he came down and tried to pin my with his paws, I leaped out of the way. I grabbed his neck again, the only truly weak spot of a wolf and attempted to drag him off his paws, he twisted and jabbed be with his rock sharpened claws but could not find another opening, but he would not lay on his back to surrender. He ripped free of me and raced out, I raced off to chase him away.

Once he disappeared, I scented the air, and growled a warning, he wasn't far off. Suddenly one tree shuffled without the aid of wind. I leaped out of the way, but found him pounce, holding me down with his weight and forepaws while sicking his teeth into me neck. I snarled and twisted slightly, then slowly pushed myself to stand of my four legs. I snarled and repeated the nasty trick one had given me, to sank my teeth into his foreleg, which barely had any meat on it. He howled, let go and raced off across the claw marked border, he looked back one in deep rage. He cursed at me then warned me that he would return again. I could hear the trees moving in retreat of BloodPack, barking from the couple Warriors and Hunters herding them back to where they came from.

I made my way back, most of the warriors were there, most were returning from chasing BloodPack warriors off our territory. All of us were wounded, I looked over the scratches and bite marks. I was shocked to see the worst of them. It was Meteo, blood drenched his orange fur and still growing, deepening the already fiery colour, some of his fur was pulled out in spots, and his muzzle was almost completely red, like Hono's fur. Iwa limped over and informed me, "_Meteo fought off three of six Beta Wolves, usually two of them were fighting him."_

I looked at my panting colleague and then realized what he had just done. He was sitting right beside the boy, cuts from before were now covered in dust and dirt but no harm had come to him in the fight, except for a large rock which had knocked him out, it must've been flung into the air by a pair of werewolves bashing one another into a stoney part of the ground and being flung around by paws trying to either hold or gain advantage before making contact with the boy's head.

Meteo had simply held his ground, but in a way also protected BloodPack's prey from Beta wolves, who craved nothing more than to listen as a human screamed as the wound allowed the infection of werewolf venom* found in their saliva to change both mind and body of the human, an added bonus was most likely the taste of human blood and flesh; sometimes they became so addicted to taste and hearing the pain that they would rip them to pieces, and that was before they started to clean up their mess.

No Alpha* werewolf would disagree that Beta werewolves were poor creatures for that craving of pain they had received before, giving them the hate and vengeance then the addiction came next; and Meteo had just assisted in the boy dodging that same fate by staying by his side. The healers seemed to wonder what to do with the boy, if they were allowed to check if he was alright or if they may be denied, the Hunters and Warriors inspected him and murmured from the edge of the clearing. He had been chased into our territory and now that they had fled, that made him ours to deal with.

One wolf in particular, a grey and blond male with orange eyes, came up from the group of wolves and snarled, "_We don't need a human, I say we take him into BloodPack's territory and trade him for something more useful." _Hearing the comment some murmured whether this was a good idea or not. I was nervous about those words; Hana, a human female, was my wife and she had been just fine with the pack, but nobody said they knew him at all; making him nothing to many including the wolf called Tsume.

In a decision, I had only half a say in it, but I wasn't sure if the Beta Male would even make the decision to let the boy live. None the less, Tsume waited for nobody, not even my own orders, he padded over to Meteo, who stayed in the spot he had stood his ground during the fight. As soon as he got close the werewolves looked at each other, they were both Warriors with no higher rank than the other, but Meteo stayed still. Tsume dipped his head to pick up the unconscious human then Meteo bit into Tsume's neck, who snarled in pain then snapped his head up to bite him back. The orange wolf then pierced into the flesh of his ally's muzzle, scarring it, and finally got a bite in return then pushed the wolf away; setting a paw in front of the young teen.

Everyone was shocked at his actions, Meteo had never made a fellow member of StarPack bleed on purpose, let along scar them. He growled and was already standing up in defence, the human still at his side, he had even shut Tsume up. Through gritted teeth he spoke his mind, "_Tsume, how dare you even suggest that! What has this human done to you! Nobody has ever seen him here, yet even after a fight you want to hand him over to his death! You know how vicious they are yet you'd be selfish enough to drag a human to their home so you could get something 'better'!"_

Tsume growled back, "_They are nothing but killers themselves, they destroy our land and kill us off, they deserve to feel our agony for once. You've never actually talked to a human outside our pack, so you would know nothing about their horrible nature."_

"_Then you are no different when it comes to humans, but we are the same as humans, we can change into them, we are intelligent, our own Alfa has one for a mate, we both can love and care, we have choice of will, yet you all say we are so different! This boy has not burned down anything and has not killed one of us so why should he be punished! If-if he had to run all the way here, doesn't that mean he lives in BloodPack territory, how fair is it for him to make it all the way here only to awake up in excruciating pain back at the heart of their territory! He-," _Meteo was quickly interrupted by his fellow warrior,

_"Life isn't fair, whether you like it or not!" _Tsume snapped.

"_We have the choice, so it is possible that he could get a fair chance, and you don't even know him yet you say he deserves death! He didn't want death, so why should he be given death! He could be useful,_" Meteo countered.

Tsume's hackles raised higher in anger, "_How can a pathetic human pup be useful!"_

_"Not just any human can run that fast to race against werewolves, humans fear our speed most, if he can make it here, then he would make a good Hunter or assist in collecting herbs, maybe even fighting if he is trained in the right way,"_ Meteo added in conclusion.

The group murmured and a few even nodded in agreement to Meteo's ideas.

The other arguing wolf gave a mocking reply of his own,_ "You say it as if he is your son, yet you already have one, a werewolf one. Talk about idiocy with thought that humans and werewolves could get along, it's not possible for all humans, so if that is what you want then get rid of it; it won't happen. Just stick to your werewolf son and leave this thing to die."_ A few others nodded in agreement on Tsume's side as he padded away from the spot he had been pushed to.

_"So now he's just a thing to you!" _Meteo snarled.

The grey and blond wolf stopped and looked back at the wolf, "_Exactly."_ Meteo snarled and readied to charge at his ally but hesitated, looked back at the boy, and stayed still.

"_**Enough!**__" _I demanded, making sure Tsume or Meteo would be quiet. When everything fell silent I told Kimu and three others, "_Follow the boy's trail back to his home to see if he has a family and if they are alive."_ I then turned my attention to the once arguing werewolves, "_We have to make the decision on his fate, whether we like it or not he is counted as a catch since he was supposed to be BloodPack's. For now, I would like Meteo to take him to my wife, and I would also like Kosumo to make sure he wasn't hurt at all. The rest of you shall wait until we hold our discussion at home."_ With that they all dispersed.

Later on, Kosumo reported the boy was alright and alive still, he had a few bad injuries as far as he could see but still not too madly injured. Meteo had waited for hours to see the three report. When they did, Kimu spoke the news, "_We found a house in BloodPack territory, it was destroyed and was nothing but a pile of rubble. There was human scent, one more than the boy's and three werewolves. There was some blood streaks on some of the wood. There was no trace of the adult other than that."_

I nodded and they left, Meteo followed nervously. I finally decided to ask him something, "_Why did you stand up for that boy even though he didn't even know you existed until tonight?"_

He looked at me and grinned, "_There are terrible stories about us, letting one more human be killed, for real, because of us would make us as bad as BloodPack. Besides, he couldn't defend himself while unconscious, someone had to speak for him instead. Besides, he deserves at least a chance. I may not be perfect but at least I know what to stand up for."_

_"You truly are a father, and a kind one at that,"_ I added before he limped towards the forest.

End of Flashback

When Naito finally stopped speaking the short version of the flashback, everyone was quiet. Meteo left and the two of them left for the house not to far away from the mountain.

As Meteo padded through the forest, Shun took off his mask and tied it to his belt before spreading apart Meteo's fur at his neck, there was a couple of viscous teeth marks, like sharp spears had plunged into the flesh, Shun guessed that wasn't all of them. The teenager thought back to that night, he couldn't have known, but he had been so cold towards the orange wolf yet he had never knew Meteo was the only one in the way to throw out a statement like that. The healing wounds were marks that revealed the fight he had taken to keep him from the jaws of Beta wolves.

One tear made its way through his eyes, Meteo was the only one that truly cared about his well-being, his future, his life; Meteo actually cared when he didn't even know him or his father, when he probably jumped into the clearing to fight and saw Shun get knock unconscious and Beta wolves coming to rip him to pieces. Shun denied the tear to fall, even though the tear came because of the thought that someone actually cared for him. "Thank you," Shun told his new father. In response the wolf's ears perked and he looked back at him, only grinned but said nothing, yet his eyes gleamed with happiness of understanding.

"It looks fully healed now, which quite quick," Kosumo told the teen. It had been three days after his trip to the mountains and now Kosumo was stating his bruised shoulder blade had healed after checking it. After checking his ankle, Shun found the grip Kosumo had given it day after day was nothing.

Shun struggled to get to his feet, he had quickly gotten into the habit of using a crutch, none the less Kosumo assisted him. "Just try your ankle," Kosumo spoke calmly. Shun looked at him once and let his foot touch the floor, wondering if his ankle would support him again. He finally shifted his body weight to it, at that time Kosumo let go of him, and Shun found himself standing without assistance again. He had a small smile on his face as he tested out walking, a good start to a day.

School had raced back before Shun could even try some training with werewolf pups like Jason, but at least Dan and Jake would stop the questioning, hopefully. The almost all the classes seemed normal, except at PE. His class was assigned a few laps, it would've been a normal jog for Shun, that is until Jake passed him with a smirk on his face. With that, Shun sped up and raced after his brother. The other two laps were spent trying to beat the other, in fact they ignored stopping and did two extra before ending off the race. It was quite easy to see they didn't see eye to eye very well.

It wasn't just running that was a competition, rope-climbing and any sport that could have them on separate teams became apart of that list. Quite a few classmates could see the brotherly competition coming into play as the two athletic boys seemed to keep an eye on the other. PE was going to be interesting that year.

When school was over, Shun and Jason started to walk home but they had no idea Alice was following them. As they turned corners until they made their way to the forest and disappeared into the underbrush, Alice continued onward when it came to following them.

Eventually, Shun and Jason returned home, Jason just dropped his backpack in the hallway and returned to the forest outside. He merged back into his werewolf pup form than raced away. Shun raised an eyebrow to that before he whirled around and the sudden presence, it was Meteo in his human form. "Jason's going to Battle training, maybe you should try it out today, won't be too bad." Shun nodded before heading to his room, a little bit more tolerant about Meteo telling him these kind of things.

When he back out into the forest clearing the house was surrounded by, he left with his father to the mountains.

When they got back to the main Headquarters of the place, Shun found Meteo moving down the right side to a forest-like place. On that side was another cave, Kagayaki was there among a couple other she-wolves, they were higher up though and were talking amongst themselves. Meteo left Shun side as soon as Shun got off his back, having is Warrior duties to tend to. Many pups had resembling eye or fur colour that resembled their parents, all except one. It was a she-pup who was talking to Jason, her fur was wavy and a pretty orange shade with a chocolate brown eyes. "Alice!" Shun asked as he approached the two wolves about his size. The she-pup nodded, _"Sorry, Shu- I mean Ookami, I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry but I had no choice. And please don't call me Alice here, I'm Aka."_

_"And while we're talking about Pack names, I'm called Sen,"_ Jason, or Sen, replied. With that Aka continued with one final word with Sen.,"_Do you realize how stupid it was to make that stunt at school, I'm glad __they__ hadn't figured it out yet!"_

_"Sorry..."_ Sen replied with his eyes pressed against his head. Alice once again solfted and spoke sweetly that it was alright. Shun ended up taking off the mask, along the way his new father had said he didn't need to wear it for training, just fighting and other werewolf events. Suddenly a mocking howl rang out through the group of wolves,

"_Look what BloodPack dragged in, it's Ookami, the human lucky enough to train with us."_ The pup was grey orange eyes, the same mocking glimmer that Tsume probably had, Shun wouldn't be surprised if that was Tsume's son.

"_Leave him alone," _Aka warned, but the pup ignored it.

"_Gee, your pretty small, even a newborn is bigger than you,"_ the pup dragged on, even though they weren't that much bigger than Shun.

"_Can't even change your form, how stupid, and you're probably as weak as you are small,"_ he continued glancing over to another pup.

With that a rock came soaring through the air and hit the pup on the head. It lips curled back, showing teeth as he glared at the human with his own glare locked onto him; it was easy to see Shun was not about to take these insults.

With that the werewolf pup charged Shun waited for impact only to see the pup darted over to the wall and leap, push off it and attempt to pounce on him, Shun narrowly dodging him. The fact that he had no clue how to fight a werewolf finally came in, but it was too late for that, he was no in a fight, and every pup was watching him; seeing his weaknesses and strengths. As the pup charged again, Shun saw there was no going back, fighting was the only way to prove to them he was not weak.

* * *

Wolfi: CLIFFHANGER!

Shun: That took you a LONG time... You realize that right.

Wolfi: Yes, I do. I was going to do it but school was murdering me, and I had to get my schoolwork in before Christmas break, then there was a contest coming up that I had barely started. When I got that done, I had so many other stuff, so I had little time to get this all done. My life doesn't revolve around writing fanfictions, I have other stuff to deal with.

Shun: Well at least you have a reason, even if it is an excuse.

Wolfi: At least I got a big chapter out this time. Andi it got in before New Years, my plan is to get the cycle around to the beginning by new years Eve. I really wanted to show the Headquarters of StarPack and the werewolf side of the fist chapter, along with a couple other stuff.

Shun: True.

Wolfi: Alright, well. I think most of the questions had remained the same except for the 'who's gonna win the fight?' Oh and as you guys all should now, I DO NOT own bakugan, only most of the werewolf characters, this shouldn't be hard to figure out.

Jason: *appears out of the blue * Review people, so Wolfi can tell you actually want to know what happens next.

Shun: Where did you come from?

Jason: That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out.

Wolfi: Oh brother "-_-

Jason: I know he's my brother.

Wolfi: *bangs her head on the wall once or twice * See you guys later. ^^

~Vocab & Clarity~

*-'I think you have your mouth full at the moment, so I think we will continue on'- this is simmilar to having you hands full

*-'No Alpha werewolf would disagree'- Alfa Male and Female mean they are rankings, while werewolf at the end instead of male and female meanings of origin, Alfa means they are pure werewolf, Beta means they have been once human. Beta Female and Male are also different than Beta Werewolf.

*-infection of werewolf venom found in their saliva to change both mind and body of the human- Werewolves' teeth do not have venom, but their saliva probably had the vemon in it, but this venom evaporates and is harmless to anything dead or no wounds are present, it takes about 60 seconds for it to dissappear, breathing it is also harmless.


End file.
